smlfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Shrek's Coma! - Alternate Ending!
This is my alternate ending to Shrek's Coma! Shrek: "Well Donkey, I'm a big fat smelly ogre again!" Mario: "Well you know what Shrek, I'm glad you're back to normal, I missed you as an ogre!" Shrek: "Well Donkey, I'm gonna go eat more Cheese...CAKE!" Mario: "Cheesecake? you didn't learn from the coma?" Shrek: "Donkey, I'm not gonna just stop eating cheesecake, I LOVE IT!" (Shrek then runs away to eat more cheesecake) Rosalina: "So, Mario is there something you wanna do!" Mario: "Like what?" Rosalina: "Apologise?" Mario: "What apologise, for what!?!" Rosalina: "For yelling at me and being jealous?" (Mario then punches Rosalina in the face) Rosalina: "OUCH! what was that for!?!" Mario: "Because you deserved it and I'm not gonna apologise to you at all, my god, I HATE YOU!" Rosalina: "WHY? at least i try being nice to you!" Mario: "You really want me to explain why I said that?" Rosalina: "Yeah!" Mario: "Okay: "You have been a complete asshole who is ten times worse than Caillou and Bowser's son, you're mostly a middle finger to the original Rosalina from Super Mario Galaxy, you so damn annoying!" Rosalina: "Mario...I think you need a change of attitude!" Mario: "SHUT UP WHEN I'M SPEAKING!!... Oh and speaking of attitude: "Ever since Jeffy went into my life and started putting me through hell, what did you do to support me from that bastard? NOTHING, ABSOLUTELY NOTHING!!! I mean you defend Jeffy every time he does something stupid and you get mad at me for trying hard to discipline him, not only that but you are a whiny little brat who threw her pizza at the wall 'cause you're a vegetarian, You're so stupid that you see spanking as beating and that was the reason Jeffy's Bad Word! caused fans to hate on us! Rosalina: "Oh come on Mario, it wasn't that bad!" Mario: "Not that bad? you were very hypocritical at the time, you traumatised me by dressing up as a scary doll for lying about Ass Pounders 2 even though you lied to the police about me beating and raping Jeffy and finally, you started flirting with Shrek who was in a child's body and you even called me jealous for trying to stop you from cheating me!" Rosalina: "Mario, I mean it..... CHANGE YOUR ATTITUDE!" Mario: "You know what? if you're still gonna be that way then I guess this relationship is over!" Rosalina: "FINE!" (Rosalina angrily storms downstairs to the door, but Mario stops her) Mario: "Wait, there's one more thing I wanna give you!" Rosalina: "Come on Mario, what is it now?" (Mario then beats up Rosalina for all the times she's been a asshole to him) Mario: "DON'T EVER SHOW YOUR FUCKING FACE IN THIS HOUSE, EVER AGAIN!" (Mario then throws the brutalised Rosalina out the house and into the rainy night) Rosalina: "WHATEVER, I NEVER LOVED YOU ANYWAY!" (Rosalina angrily crosses the road without looking for any cars and as a result, she gets hit by a truck and dies) Woody: "Whoa, what the hell was that? oh well it was probably nothing, (turns on the radio and listens to "Why" by J-Fee) Oh yeah this is my jam!" (Mario then goes back to the couch where Black Yoshi is playing Call of Duty) Black Yoshi: "Hey Mario what was that about?" Mario: "Well me and Rosalina got into a fight and broke up!" Black Yoshi: "Wow, I hope you're not upset!" Mario: "Nah it's okay, she was a total bitch anyway!" (the episode ends there) Category:Episodes where Rosalina leaves Category:Rosalina Episodes Category:Shrek Episodes Category:Atso Episodes Category:Mario Episodes Category:Black Yoshi Episodes Category:Episodes loved by fans